


Vzpomínky mrtvého muže

by Iantouch



Series: SOS Letní dobročinnost [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iantouch/pseuds/Iantouch
Summary: Tato povídka vznikla jako ohlédnutí za mou postavou na vynikajícím středozemském LARPu Arnor 2017. Hyacin, syn Adrahilův, byl vojenským velitelem númenorejské posádky nedaleko osady Hůrka v roce 2029 Druhého věku. Je zároveň letní dobročinnou povídkou 2017.





	Vzpomínky mrtvého muže

_„Vždyť vše, co se děje, je zrozeno z nevinnosti. Každé zlo, každé bezpráví, každá temnota je dítětem milující matky, jež dosyta nenakojila své neviňátko. A proto, a poté, toto odtržené dítě nasává hlad po lásce a přijetí z otrávených studní. Vždyť co je zlo jiného než volání po přijetí, úctě a lásce?“  
J.J._

Zavřel jsem knihu a odsunul ji stranou. Zrakem jsem opět spočinul na prázdném listě papíru, který zářil z mého stolu jako naleštěná mramorová deska. Obcházel jsem jej celý den v úctě, jako by šlo o čerstvý náhrobek, a vším možným oddaloval chvíli, kdy jej potřísním svými písmeny, vytesám do něj jméno zesnulého. Bylo to zvláštní, ale v jistém ohledu jsem si skutečně připadal mrtev. Můj život ve Středozemi, jak jsem jej znal, skončil. A vzpomínky bledly až příliš rychle. Kolik času mi z milosti Valar ještě bude dopřáno na tomto světě? Sto, sto padesát let? Kdo si pak vzpomene na Hyacina, syna Adrahilova, když on sám nyní bloudí v paměti jako slepec a zoufale paběrkuje střípky svých vlastních činů?  
Namočil jsem brk a váhal. Prožil jsem toho tolik, ale najednou jsem se cítil docela bezradný. Připadal jsem si jako cizinec. Do jisté míry jsem cizincem byl. Na Númenoru jsem se narodil, ale Armenelos mého dětství byl pryč. Bloudil jsem ulicemi města jako žebrák a mnohdy se musel zeptat na cestu. I pro své děti jsem byl cizí muž. Mladší syn Alf, který mě následoval na Númenor, ve mně snad nalezl přítele, otcem jsem mu však nikdy nebyl. Udělal jsem v životě mnoho chyb, s mnohými jsem se smířil a vyrovnal, ale tuhle si nepřestanu vyčítat. Nikdy.

__**Tessya**  
Nejsem si jist, zda mohu říct, že jsem byl ve svém životě někdy opravdu šťastný, ale léto, kdy jsem poznal Tessyu, se štěstí určitě podobalo. Byla krásná se svýma tmavýma očima a nespoutaným vlnobitím kaštanových vlasů. Štíhlá, pružná, s postavou spíše chlapeckou, a přesto přetékající vlídnou ženskostí. Když jsem skládal hlavu do jejího klína, abych se zahleděl na hvězdnaté nebe, dokonce jsem na chvíli dokázal zapomenout na to, kdo jsem. Snad to bylo i proto, že o mém původu tušila jen to, že jsem númenorejský voják. Snad.  
Když mě Tessya z rodu Branů s úsměvem hladila po vlasech, najednou mi připadalo tak samozřejmé oženit se, usadit, založit rodinu. Na naší svatbě měla na hlavě věneček z kopretin a plakala štěstím. Ve chvíli, kdy jsem sladce unaven pokládal hlavu na její měkká ňadra, mi byla celým světem.  
Ach, jaký jen jsem byl hlupák, když jsem si myslel, že mohu uniknout před svým osudem. Jaký jen jsem byl hlupák, když jsem si namlouval, že by má žena mohla být pro otce něčím víc než synovým vesnickým povyražením. Jaký jen jsem byl hlupák, když jsem si myslel, že moje děti budou v Adrahilových očích něčím víc než tiše trpěnými bastardy. 

Hrot pera nepříjemně zaskřípal a prasknul. Vstal jsem, protáhl ztuhlá záda a poodešel k oknu. Slunce se klonilo k západu, východní nebe bylo už temné. V nazlátlém nádechu tmy jsem tušil přístavní světla Rómenny.  
Zachvěl jsem se. Po svém návratu na Númenor jsem jaksi odmítal uvěřit, že středozemská kapitola mého života je u konce. V noci jsem se budíval s pocitem neuchopitelné úzkosti, zmatený a vyčerpaný, netuše, kde se nacházím. A ač jsem oběma nohama stál pevně na zemi, cítil jsem kolébání vln ještě dlouho poté, co jsem opustil bílou palubu.  
Došel jsem k broušené karafě a nalil si sklenici vody. Na sekretáři opodál leželo několik skic. Tar-Atanamir byl štědrým vládcem se zálibou v umění a často mě žádal o radu, jelikož znal mé srdce a věděl o mé lásce ke krásným věcem. Nedávno se rozhodl zbudovat alej mramorových soch. Se zaujetím jsem procházel návrhy. Postavy útlých dívek ve splývavých řízách se střídaly s figurami mužů ve zbroji. Dívky držely velké nádoby, jež měly být naplněny hlínou, aby z nich mohly vyrůstat převislé rostliny s barevnými květy. Dlaně mužů se opíraly o kmeny stromů se stříbrnou kůrou, jenž měly být vysazeny do prostoru vedle soch. Usmál jsem se. Bylo to nádherné.  
Dopil jsem vodu a položil papíry zpět. Vrátil jsem se ke stolu, rozsvítil lampu a seřízl brk. Nyní jsem váhal jen krátce.

__**Tar-Atanamir**  
Pokaždé když pomyslím na svého krále, vybaví se mi okamžik, v němž mi Arton z Ondosta předává dopis. Tehdy jsem ten list jen spěšně prohlédl a zmuchlal jej do dlaně. Později jsem jej půl dne nosil srolovaný v plátové rukavici čekaje na nejvhodnější příležitost, kdy jej budu moci svěřit plamenům. Vosk Atanamirovy pečeti se mi lepil na prsty, jako by mi chtěl zas a znovu připomínat náš v čase vzdálený rozhovor, který, ač jsem si to tehdy příliš neuvědomoval, se stal nejdůležitějším milníkem na mé životní cestě.  
V té době vládl Tar-Ciryatan, Adrahilův bratranec a můj strýc. Otec, ukřivděný a zahořklý, budoval své panství na středozemském severozápadě, touže se vyrovnat králi. Já ani Atanamir jsme příliš nerozuměli rivalitě svých otců. Nikdy jsem netoužil po samostatnosti a Atanamir to věděl. Dohodli jsme se, že jakmile usedne na trůn a Adrahil zemře, odpřisáhnu mu věrnost, a pokud budu vládnout v Zor Gimilu, tak jako královský vazal. V ten okamžik jsem svůj slib bral jako jakousi banální samozřejmost. Až později jsem si začal uvědomovat, že kdyby se o něm Adrahil dozvěděl, znamenalo by to můj konec. Nechtěl jsem si ani představovat, co by se mnou udělal. Většinu času se mi na tu věc dařilo nemyslet. A pak přišel Arton s dopisem a vše bylo zpět.  
Když Adrahil nečekaně dorazil do mého tábora na Štítu, držel jsem ten list v ruce a klepal jsem se strachy. Strach. Pouto strachu bylo to, co mě nejsilněji vázalo k mému otci. Tehdy jsem si spílal zbabělců netuše, že hrůza, která mě jímá, je vodítkem, jenž mi má ukázat, co je Adrahil doopravdy zač. 

__**Adrahil**   
Celý svůj život jsem přemýšlel o tom, co pojí syny k otcům. Domníval jsem se, že je to láska, úcta a porozumění. Toužil jsem být synem, na kterého bude jeho otec hrdý, ale snažil jsem se marně. Nikdy jsem Adrahilovi nebyl dost dobrý.  
Už jako chlapec jsem trpěl vědomím, že otce v jednom kuse zklamávám. Matčiny teplé dlaně, které hladily vlasy a otíraly slzy, mi sice poskytovaly útěchu, ale ta dobrá žena zemřela tak brzy, že si ji sotva pamatuji. Pro Adrahila jsem byl příliš malý, tichý, bojácný a neprůbojný. Zatímco ostatní chlapci házeli kameny po toulavých kočkách a nafukovali ropuchy rákosovými stébly, já nosil k felčarům ptáčata vypadlá z hnízd a žadonil o jejich záchranu. Zatímco mí vrstevníci cvičili psy k lovu a boji, můj pes mi lehával u nohou, když jsem četl knihy nebo si kreslil. Otec prohlásil, že takový pes je k ničemu, a sebral mi ho. Všechny rány, které jsem utržil, když mě učili šermovat a bít se, nebolely tolik jako Adrahilovo neustálé opovržení. A přesto jsem na dětství na Númenoru vzpomínal jako na roky blažené a v skrytu duše doufal, že se na Anadúnë jednou vrátím.  
Teď, když je Adrahil pryč a já se mohu věnovat rozjímání v klidu svých komnat, si postupně začínám uvědomovat, co otce vedlo k cestě do Středozemě, zbudování Zor Gimilu a snaze o nezávislost. Mám za to, že pociťoval křivdu. Byl přesvědčen, že ho král podceňuje a nedává mu příležitost k tomu, aby mohl plně a zcela uplatnit svoje schopnosti. Adrahil měl velké ambice. Já k otcovu zklamání ambiciózní nikdy nebyl. Vojákem jsem se stal proto, že se to ode mne čekalo. Jak jinak. Vždycky jsem přece dělal jen věci, které se ode mne čekaly. 

Vyrušilo mne zaklepání. Trhl jsem sebou v náhlém úleku.  
„Dále,“ řekl jsem, avšak příliš tiše, takže se zaklepání ozvalo znovu. Odkašlal jsem si a zopakoval výzvu. Byla to jen služebná.  
„Velice se omluvám za vyrušení, ale vaše jasnost zmeškala večeři. Bude si přát donést něco z kuchyně?“  
Chvíli jsem mlčel hledě do popsaných stránek. Slova se na okamžik slila v beztvaré šedé skvrny. Neuvědomil jsem si, že hodina již takto pokročila. Vyhlédl jsem z okna a spatřil pouze svůj odraz na pozadí tmy. V hladce oholené tváři přibylo několik hlubokých vrásek. Vlasy, podle poslední módy zastřižené těsně pod ušima, již notně prokvétaly stříbrem. Ten obraz se tolik lišil od podoby muže, který kráčel po cestách Středozemě, že jsem si na vteřinu nebyl jist, zda se na mě nedívá někdo cizí.  
„Vaše jasnosti?“  
„Ne, děkuji, nemám hlad,“ odbyl jsem ji. Vlastně jsem ani nedokázal posoudit, zda mám hlad, či ne. Natolik jsem byl zamyšlen. Služebná mne tak neomaleně vytrhla z proudu myšlenek, že jsem musel znovu pročíst vše, co jsem doposud napsal, abych si uvědomil, čím se právě zabývám. Bylo velmi obtížné vzpomenout si, jak pokračovat. Má mysl slábla, paměť bledla a kdysi bystrý a pohotový úsudek se s každým dalším dnem na Númenoru stával více a více mdlým.  
Začal jsem psát, ale inkoust na hrotu zaschnul. Znovu jsem tedy smočil brk v kalamáři a pokračoval.

_Myslím, že je běžné, že chlapci vnímají své otce zcela nekriticky. Dospělí otcové jsou pro ně vzory, hrdiny, dokonalými prototypy ctnostného muže. Když sami dospějeme, začneme si uvědomovat, že otcové nejsou ničím jiným než obyčejnými lidmi se všemi obyčejnými lidskými chybami. A milujeme je o to více.  
I Adrahil byl obyčejným mužem. Alespoň zpočátku. Když jsem se stal jedním ze zorgimilských kapitánů, viděl jsem, jakých chyb se dopouští. Nesouhlasil jsem s ním v mnohém, ale nikdy jsem nenašel odvahu otevřeně mu vzdorovat. Bál jsem se. Můj strach ještě vzrostl, když jsem si uvědomil, že šlechtici, kteří s Adrahilem nesouhlasí, za záhadných okolností mizí. Když se potvrdily mé nejhorší obavy a Adrahil mě nutil mlčky přihlížet politickým vraždám, rozhodl jsem se opustit Zor Gimil. Přihlásil jsem se o velení vojenské posádce na Štítu nedaleko Hůrky. Zatoužil jsem vrátit se do kraje, kde jsem před lety zanechal svou rodinu._

Promnul jsem si oči a hlasitě zívnul. Na okamžik jsem zapřemýšlel nad tím, zda nepožádat služku o odvar z cesmíny, ale v poslední době jsem nedobře spával a přemáhat únavu bylinami mi nepřišlo rozumné. Uléhal jsem pozdě a budil se před svítáním. Často mě tížily beztvaré sny, z nichž jsem procital s úzkostí. Jako by se všechna rozhodnutí mého života opět hlásila o slovo, chtěla být znovu připomenuta, znovu promýšlena ze všech úhlů, zpochybňována a označena za špatná. Některá z nich špatná skutečně byla. Teď jsem si byl jist.

__**Trojčata**  
Celý život jsem toužil po lásce, ale zároveň jsem se jí děsil, protože mi byla neznámá jako hluboká voda. A jak dlouho vydrží plavat na otevřeném moři někdo, kdo vyrůstal u mělkého potoka? Když pozoruji svého přítele Balahena, jak dovádí v zahradách Eldalondë se svými dětmi, říkám si, že největší láskou v životě muže není láska k ženě, ale láska k tomu, co se ženou stvořil. Alison roste do krásy a osvojuje si způsoby urozených dam. Nebude to trvat dlouho a malý Baladar vystřelí svůj první šíp.  
Já svoje děti vyrůstat neviděl. Tessya se dlouho zotavovala z náročného porodu, přišla o mléko a trpěla těžkou melancholií. Velmi se změnila. Snažil jsem se nějak jí pomoci, ale byl jsem bezradný. Tohle byl první stín vržený na naše manželství.  
Ač jsem měl povinnosti jako manžel a otec, byl jsem zároveň vojákem. Zbaběle jsem se upnul k zodpovědnosti pramenící z mého povolání, abych unikl před problémy, které vyvstaly s narozením našich trojčat. Vyhýbal jsem se rodinnému krbu a to byl druhý, ještě větší stín.  
Když byly dětem tři roky, odešel jsem. Doteď si nejsem jistý, jestli měl větší váhu otcův rozkaz k návratu do Zor Gimilu nebo můj vlastní strach z lásky a štěstí, ale bylo tak snadné ze všeho obvinit Adrahila. Na lásku a štěstí jsem od dětství pohlížel jako na něco, co si nezasloužím, protože nejsem dost dobrý. A možná jsem zkrátka dost dobrý nebyl, když, než abych se snažil být dobrým otcem, jsem toužil být hlavně dobrým synem.  
Má ubohá Tessya. Zasloužila si lepšího muže, než jsem byl já. Zasloužila si lepší konec. Dnes už vím, kdo může za její smrt. Nemyslím si však, že bych měl jakékoliv právo na pomstu. Ve svém sobectví jsem po jejím vrahovi nikdy nepátral. Snad pro mě zemřela ve chvíli, kdy jsem poslušen otcova příkazu zabouchl dveře našeho domu. A vrahem jsem byl nakonec spíše já sám než Dagoreth, který jen dokončil dílo započaté mnou.  
Odo, Fey a Alf bez otce vyrostli v šílené spratky a Tessya přišla o rozum. Její hrob v Hůrce jsem navštívil pouze jednou, ač jsem si tolikrát říkal, že bych tam měl přinést alespoň květy. Bylo mi však stydno. Možná měl Adrahil pravdu a já byl jen zbabělec, který se nedokázal postavit následkům svých vlastních činů. Celý život jsem pouze před něčím utíkal. Nakonec jsem utekl i před ním. 

Plakal jsem. Skryl jsem tvář do dlaní ve snaze uniknout výčitkám svědomí, ale dávno jsem věděl, že před sebou samým utéci nelze. I kdybych vyběhl z paláce, prohnal se ulicemi Armenelosu, poli a loukami, silnicemi a pěšinami, abych se zastavil až na samotném břehu Velkého moře, stále bych nebyl nikým jiným, než Hyacinem, synem Adrahilovým.

__**Tušení zla**  
Na Štítu jsem si čím dál tím častěji připadal jako sevřený mezi mlýnskými kameny. Mým prvořadým zájmem bylo zajistit bezpečí pro lidi z Hůrky. A prolít co nejméně krve. Jak se brzy ukázalo, ne všichni mí muži byli nadšeni mou snahou o udržení křehkého příměří se Zlatým údolím. Oni přísahali věrnost Adrahilovi. Nebyli schopni vidět širší souvislosti a královi muži pro ně byli jednoduše nepřáteli. Já byl stále více na pochybách, zda právě Adrahil je vládce, kterému chci sloužit.  
Když v doprovodu svých zbrojnošů nečekaně dorazil na Štít, byl jedním slovem strašlivý. Nikdy se ke mně nechoval hezky, ale teď mě jeho přítomnost vyloženě děsila. Zrak mi mimoděk neustále sklouzával k prstenu na jeho levé ruce. Adrahil byl vždy vyšší a urostlejší než já, zdědil jsem drobnou postavu děda z matčiny strany, ale teď mi připadalo, jako by se byl ještě zvětšil. Shlížel na mě z nebývalé výšky a provazce deště, které mi neúprosně dopadaly do stažené kápě, mě v mé mysli zarývaly ještě hlouběji do země.  
Horší ráno si k návštěvě vybrat nemohl. Předchozího večera mi v Hůrce něco nalili do pití. Celou noc jsem strávil na pokraji bezvědomí a bylo mi neuvěřitelně zle. Zatímco jsem spal, někdo z místních zapálil bránu našeho opevnění a dílo zkázy završil noční nájezd skřetů. Navíc jsem chvíli předtím dostal zmiňovaný dopis od krále.  
Nejsem schopen vzpomenout si na všechna slova, jimiž mne Adrahil častoval. Nevím ani, co přesně jsem mu říkal. Zůstává ve mně jen pocit strachu, zoufalství a bezmoci.  
„Měli jsme tu nějaké potíže s vesničany…“  
„Tak proč tady ještě nevisí?!“ vykřikl otec a ta slova mne zasáhla jako úder do tváře.  
Představil jsem si zelené aleje podél cest v Adrahilově panství. Byly lemovány tlejícími těly oběšenců. V uších mi znělo krákání vran a neutuchající šumění deště.  
Když trval na tom, abych osobně popravil chlapce z Hůrky, došlo mi, že otec již není tím mužem, kterým kdysi býval. Tušil jsem, že se něco děje, ale dílků skládačky pro mě tehdy bylo příliš málo na to, abych uhádl, jak se věci mají. Jistě, mohl jsem si Adrahilovu proměnu spojit se stále se zvyšujícím počtem skřetů, což byli odnedávna služebníci Nepřítele, ale nejspíše jsem prostě odmítal vidět pravdu. Možná kdybych o svých obavách pověděl svým mužům, vše by se pak událo docela jinak. Snad jsem jen nechtěl být v jejich očích za blázna, kdoví. 

Noc pokročila. Únava ztěžka dosedala na má ramena a strážní troubili hodinu po půlnoci. Vstal jsem a otevřel okno. Chladný vzduch vnikl do mých pokojů nečekaně rychle. Venku se zvedal vítr. Průvan strhl závěsy a málem uhasil plamínek lampy. Město pode mnou bylo tiché, ztemnělé, ulice osvětlovaly jen strážní ohně v ocelových koších a pohybující se plameny pochodní. Zastesklo se mi na chvíli po čase, kdy jsem noci trávil s vojáky na hlídce. Víno, smích a obhroublé vtipy, to bylo tmelivo, které dávalo za hradbami Štítu vzniknout pevným přátelstvím. Chtěl jsem věřit tomu, že moji muži jsou moje rodina. Skutečnost však byla jiná. Přísaha Adrahilovi pro ně stále znamenala víc než já, jak jsem měl ostatně brzy zjistit.

__**Zrada**  
Bylo jen otázkou času, kdy Tar-Atanamirovi dojde trpělivost. Adrahilova zpupnost neznala mezí. Dokonce začal vybírat mýtné od králových mužů, kteří odesílali vytěžené rudy ze Zlatého údolí do Tarbadu, potažmo na Númenor.  
Znovu jsem se setkal s Artonem z Ondosta, velmi pohledným mužem, v jehož sebevědomém úsměvu bylo cosi, co mi nesmírně imponovalo. Nyní však nešlo o tajnou schůzku; přišel s oficiálním poselstvím. Přijal jsem jej na Štítu společně s vojenským velitelem Zlatého údolí. Moji muži se netvářili velmi přívětivě.  
Tar-Atanamir prohlásil Adrahila za zrádce a mně byly nabídnuty tři možnosti. Mohu složit zbraně a opustit Štít. Mohu se odvrátit od otce a odpřisáhnout věrnost králi. Anebo bude válka. Dali mi čas do poledne. Tak žalostně málo času!  
Vojáci Štítu chtěli bojovat. Měli pravdu v tom, že pokud bychom zaútočili na Zlaté údolí, vítězství by na sebe nenechalo dlouho čekat. Měli jsme početní převahu i lepší výzbroj. Mí muži byli ovšem krátkozrací a nedokázali dohlédnout všech následků. Mně bylo jasné, že jedna vítězná bitva válku nevyhrává. Vojenská síla Númenoru se přece nedala srovnávat s Adrahilovou armádou. Tar-Atanamir by do Středozemě poslal stovky lodí s tisíci mužů, Adrahil by byl poražen a vše by nejvíce odneslo, jako v každé válce, civilní obyvatelstvo. To jsem nemohl dopustit.  
Dlouho jsem zvažoval možnost složit zbraně a opustit Štít. Obával jsem se ale, jaké následky by to mělo pro mě a hlavně pro mé vojáky. Adrahil by nás ve svém šílenství jistě prohlásil za zběhy a každý ví, jak se trestá dezerce.  
Zradit otce a ohnout koleno před králem mi nakonec přišlo jako jediná možná volba. Tar-Atanamir byl schopen zajistit mně i mým mužům ochranu. Balahen už mě předtím žádal o cestu na Númenor pro své blízké, protože stejně jako já tušil, že ve Středozemi se schyluje k něčemu zlému. S královou pomocí by to bylo snadné. I já jsem zatoužil po domově a strach z Adrahila mě jen více poháněl kupředu.  
Jediné, co mě trápilo, bylo, jak se k tomu postaví Edric z rodu Branů, vladyka Hůrky a můj švagr. Naštěstí se později ukázalo, že je to velice moudrý muž a dokáže pochopit mé pohnutky.  
„Hůrka byla, je a bude,“ prohlásil.  
Cítil jsem se najednou strašně osamělý. Mí vojáci, které jsem doposud považoval za přátele, nedokázali pochopit, proč se vyhýbám boji a proč zrazuji svou věrnost otci a vládci. Kéž bych byl schopen lépe jim osvětlit důvody svého počínání a strhnout je na svou stranu. Nechtěl jsem je však násilím nutit ke zradě. Přišlo mi spravedlivé, poskytnout jim možnost volby. Chvíli předtím než si Arton z Ondosta přišel pro odpověď, jsem ji nabídl, že mohou skončit vojenskou službu, odejít do civilu a nadále pak jednat podle své svobodné vůle. Mé srdce věřilo, že odmítnou a budou mne následovat. Jakého zklamání jsem se jen dočkal. Zůstali dva. Dva!  
Prvním z věrných byl mladý Torvald. Byl to můj panoš, a co se mu v jeho věku nedostávalo na moudrosti a rozvaze, to doháněl svou horlivostí, srdnatostí a nadšením. Měl jsem toho chlapce rád. Snad má rozhodnutí nechápal, ale nikdy se neodvážil je zpochybňovat. Důvěřoval mi. A důvěra byla v těchto dnech cennější než trpasličí pravostříbro.  
Tím druhým byl Balahen, přítel z nejvěrnějších. 

Myšlenka na Balahena mi rozehrála úsměv na rtech. Jakmile povinnosti dovolí, musím jej navštívit v Eldalondë. Zelený západní přístav přirostl k mému srdci, jakmile jsem jej poprvé spatřil. Nebylo neobvyklé, že sem připlouvali Eldar z Eressey, přinášejíce dary, písně a pozdravení Valar. Vybavil se mi obraz, v němž je Balahen s dětmi vyhlíží z terasy svého domu. Malý Baladar stojí, přidržován otcem, na kamenné balustrádě, cloní si oči a ukazuje na stříbrnou plachtu, která se blíží od západu. Jen v posledních dnech bylo labutích lodí stále méně. Srdce mi sevřel zvláštní smutek. Něco končilo.  
„Hlavu vzhůru, kapitáne,“ uslyšel jsem v duchu přítelův hlas.  
Jako bych znovu cítil velkou Balahenovu dlaň na svém rameni. Povzbudivý dotek, bezelstný smích a široká duše toho muže ve mně ještě stále dokázaly vyvolat pocit, že ne všechno je ztraceno a naše životy ještě mají nějaký smysl.

__**Balahen**  
Kdo by si byl býval pomyslel, že zrovna tenhle muž se nakonec stane mým nejlepším a nejvěrnějším přítelem. Přijal jsem ho do své jednotky na Štítu spíše z nouze; nebylo nás dost a muži začínali reptat na nedostatek volného času. Nevěděl jsem, kdo je, odkud přichází, ani jaká je jeho minulost. Zbraní se ohánět uměl, vojenským výcvikem zřejmě prošel. Víc mě nezajímalo.  
Věděl jsem, že pije. Zdálo se mi, že se snaží zapomenout. Když mi královi muži ze Zlatého údolí vmetli do tváře, že ukrývám vojenského zběha, vše mi do sebe jaksi zapadlo. Nechal jsem si to však pro sebe. Nerad jsem se zaobíral chybami minulosti už z toho důvodu, že ani moje svědomí nebylo docela čisté. Ze stejného důvodu jsem nikdy nahlas nehovořil o tom, co mohl přehlédnout jen slepec: Danúvielina dcera, Alison, byla Balahenovým dítětem. Danúviel se však vdala za Lesodara, muže původem z Hůrky, který rovněž sloužil na Štítu a patřil k mým nejloajálnějším vojákům. Mlčet se zdálo více než rozumným.  
Jak šly dny a situace na Hůrecku se přiostřovala, všímal jsem si stále více Balahenových kvalit. Začal jsem nabývat přesvědčení, že čest, smysl pro povinnost a nebývalá velkodušnost vypovídají o jeho šlechtickém původu. Později se mé domněnky potvrdily, když mi svěřil své tajemství: Byl dědicem pánů z Eldalondë. Sám o svém původu nehovořil, protože na něm, dle jeho vlastních slov, lpěla veliká hanba. Odmítal jsem uvěřit, ať už šlo o cokoliv, že by byl vinen, a doufal jsem, že svoje jméno očistí.  
„Nezajímá mě, kým jsi byl. Zajímá mě, jakým mužem jsi teď, Balahene. A teď jsi věrným a loajálním vojákem, na kterého je spolehnutí. A toho si vážím,“ řekl jsem mu a stisknul mu ruku. V tu chvíli jsem pocítil neuvěřitelnou sounáležitost. Bylo to, jako by se konečně setkaly dvě spřízněné duše.  
Měli jsme mnoho společného. I on zahořel pro místní krásku a stal se otcem. Naneštěstí se o narození své dcery dozvěděl až v čase, kdy Danúviel byla provdána za Lesodara. I jeho trápily výčitky svědomí, nebyl si docela jist sám sebou a často bilancoval svůj slib věrnosti Adrahilovi.  
Právě Balahen mi později pověděl, co se stalo s mým otcem.  
Adrahil podlehl Nepříteli. Padl a opět povstal jako přízrak, ani mrtvý, ani živý, navěky spoután s mocí Prstenu, který vládne všem. Stal se z něj jeden z Nazgûlů, Prstenových přízraků, nejhroznějších služebníků Nepřítele.  
Kdykoliv jsem pomyslel na jeho strašlivý osud, bylo mi jej ze všeho nejvíce líto. Vždyť jediné, po čem toužil, bylo uznání, které si zasluhoval. Stejně jako já. 

Měsíc, člun s dávným květem Stříbrného stromu, nahlédl zvědavě do mých komnat a zalil podlahu svým bledým svitem. Pozlacené střechy Armenelosu ve dne hořely jako jasný plamen, v noci se však jen mihotavě leskly podobny klidně snící mořské hladině.  
Vítr již ustal, přesto se mě zmocnil chlad. Přes pelest mé postele byl přehozený plášť. Došel jsem pro něj, zabalil se do hřejivé vlny a chvíli se zastavil pohledem na prázdném lůžku. Jaksi mě to rozesmutnilo. Jako každý jsem občas zatoužil po objetí. Tar-Atanamir na mě naléhá, abych se oženil. Ještě nejsem tak stár, abych nemohl začít znovu, založit rodinu, zplodit potomky. U králova dvora je zcela jistě mnoho krásných urozených dam, které by stály o sňatek se mnou. Ale já je nechci. Stále v sobě nedokáži zapudit myšlenku, že si lásku s štěstí nezasloužím.  
Chci dožít sám mezi sochami, obrazy a barevnými střípky mozaik. Chci číst, psát básně a těšit se z krás Darované země. Vždyť spatřit znovu Númenor , blažený ostrov mého dětství, byla jedna z největších tuh, které jsem v sobě nesl, když jsem obýval Středozem.

__**Útěk na Númenor**  
Zradil jsem otce, strhl jsem varkoč s pěticípou hvězdou a poklekl k přísaze. Přijal jsem královu minci, zanechal Štít Štítem a odešel do Zlatého údolí. Nelitoval jsem svého rozhodnutí. Venkoncem vzato, byl jsem připraven ohnout koleno před Tar-Atanamirem již dříve. Jen jsem netušil, že o to budu požádán ještě před Adrahilovou smrtí.  
Zpočátku nebyl čas na velké přemýšlení. Bylo zapotřebí dohodnout spoustu věcí. Tábor na Štítě potřeboval novou posádku, bylo potřeba zpravit hůrecké o změně politické situace. Jakmile ale rozruch utichl a já se konečně posadil k poháru vína, pařát strachu sevřel mé srdce. Bylo mi jasné, že zpráva o mých činech již zcela jistě dorazila k Adrahilovi.  
Arton mi přislíbil bezpečnou cestu do Tarbadu a později na Númenor. Čekalo mě však ještě jedno rozhodnutí.  
Nikdy jsem se nepovažoval za hrdinu. Snad právě proto ke mně přišla myšlenka, že bych se mohl hrdinou stát. Mohl bych dokázat světu, že za něco stojím, a postavit se svému otci. Stanout Adrahilovi tváří v tvář se zbraní v ruce a ukázat mu, že nejsem zbabělec, za kterého mě vždycky měl. Pak jsem se ale zrakem střetl s modrýma očima Danúviel. Chovala v náručí Alison, a ač to byla silná žena, měla strach. Byl to strach z nejistoty, strach matky, která se bojí o budoucnost svého dítěte. Právě pohled na děvčátko mě utvrdil v tom, že hrdinství možná není jen v lesku zbroje, řinčení mečů a vznešených slovech. Možná se to pravé hrdinství ukrývá v malých činech.  
Zatímco Lesodar hrdinsky padl při obraně Hůrky a Balahen vedl spojené síly Númenorejců a hůreckých k poslednímu boji, já se rozhodl prchnout s ženou a dítětem, abych je ochránil před hrůzou věcí, které měly přijít.  
Když za mnou přišel Érvanic, jeden z mých již bývalých vojáků, a ptal se, co má vyřídit mému otci, dlouho jsem neváhal.  
„Vyřiď mu, že jsem se rozhodl konečně dospět,“ řekl jsem a bylo tomu skutečně tak. Pokud dospět znamená přijmout sám sebe se všemi chybami a nedokonalostmi, uvědomit si, kdo doopravdy jste, pak já jsem do cíle své cesty doputoval právě teď. Už jsem se nehodlal snažit být někým, kým nejsem. Rozhodl jsem se být tím, kým jsem. Hyacin nikdy nebyl vojákem, hrdinou, mužem velkých a slavných činů. Byl mužem, který stavěl dobro druhých před své vlastní. Mužem, který si vážil života natolik, že pro něj dokázal obětovat vlastní hrdost. Mužem, který v přestrojení prchal po vedlejších cestách, aby ochránil přítelovu rodinu, namísto toho, aby se naposled zaskvěl v souboji, který by vstoupil do písní.  
Žádná píseň se nebude zpívat od Hyacinovi, synovi Adrahilově. Jeho příběh zmizí, nikdy se nezjeví na stránkách knih. Přesto však doufám, že v paměti blízkých budu žít alespoň tak dlouho, než můj hrob zapadá listí. 

Svítalo, když jsem dokončil poslední řádky. Co jsem chtěl sdělit, bylo vyřčeno. Chvíli jsem čekal, než zaschne inkoust, pak jsem stránky vložil do desek, svázal je a odložil na sekretář. Tyto vzpomínky na Středozem zůstanou uloženy v mé truhle společně s poslední vůlí. Po mé smrti je dostane Alf, můj syn. Nevěřím, že by byl někdy schopen mi docela odpustit, ale snad alespoň díky nim pochopí, kým byl jeho otec. A co ho vedlo k činům, které před lety vykonal. Snad.


End file.
